Keisuke's Quest
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Keisuke is on a journey to find the Japanese incarnations of the Suzaku celestial warriors!
1. A New Legend

Keisuke's Quest  
By Ryuuen  
  
A/N: Hi! My name's Ryuuen, a friend of Alex (Tirragen)'s. This is my debut on ffnet, but rest assured that I have plenty of practice with Fushigi Yuugi fics. This ought to be good. Alex and I recently purchased our first FY manga (we ended up w/ volumes five and six). I'm so happy! Nuriko's cool. I should make a shrine to him. ^_~ Anyway, this is an AU fic, that takes place pretty much completely in the real world, and further more, in Japan. I didn't think Keisuke got enough credit in the manga, so I decided to give him some.  
NOTE: Since this is AU, the celestial warriors exist in more than one place. Essentially, they exist both in Japan and in the Universe of the Four Gods. They were "incarnated" in Japan, as some surprising people...  
NOTE AGAIN: I used the Chinese words. So sue me, I like Hong-Nan better than Konan (the barbarian (tm)).  
  
  
KEISUKE'S QUEST  
PART ONE: A New Legend  
  
Keisuke was silently reading the Universe of the Four Gods. It didn't bother him that he was in the restricted section of the library. Not one bit. Well, until IT happened..  
The muffled sound of footsteps on wood alerted him to someone's coming. The voice that cried out his name alerted him to who it was.  
"Keisuke!" Tetsuya called as he walked into the room. "What're you doing here? Still watching over Miaka? I've got a warning for that girl... 'Big brother's watching you'."  
"Shut it, Tetsuya." Keisuke warned, smiling, though.  
"Hey, lookit what I found." Tetsuya plopped down next to Keisuke on the floor and showed him a book. It was called The Will Of The Four Gods. "Isn't it weird how the name is so similar to the Universe of the Four Gods? It's originally Chinese, too, look."  
Tetsuya pointed out the lettering that indicated that whoever had translated the Universe of the Four Gods into Japanese had also translated the Will of the Four Gods.  
"So, let's see what it says." Keisuke suggested, opened it, and read the first passage aloud:  
  
"It was the will of the four Gods that the Suzaku no Miko be brought to Hong-Nan, out of her own world. It was the will of the four Gods that she have someone to guide her. That is you, most esteemed reader.  
Now, the Suzaku no Miko needs your help, for she cannot summon Suzaku without both the celestial warriors in Hong-Nan, as well as their other-selves in your world. It is your duty to bring them together here...  
Beginning with the one right next to you..."  
  
Keisuke froze and looked at Tetsuya, who also looked quite stunned.  
"You're a reincarnated seishi?" Asked Keisuke.  
"First I've heard of it." Tetsuya replied. Just then, a red glow formed around Tetsuya, and a symbol appeared on his forehead. For a few moments, nothing was said, and the glow faded.  
"Oni," Keisuke muttered, reading the symbol, then deduced, "you're Tamahome!"  
Tetsuya nodded. "Yep. I was wondering about when my memory'd be woken up.. I knew I should've amounted to more than this."  
Keisuke laughed.  
He was on the way to finding the seishi!  
  
"So, how are we gonna find the others..?" Keisuke ventured to ask. Tetsuya (aka Tamahome) grinned.  
"We'll find them. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll recognize their appearences!" Tamahome gave a bright smile and stood up, stretching. "C'mon, let's go see what we can find!"  
"Rushing things..?" Keisuke suggested, grinning.  
"We've gotta get there before the incarnations of the Seiryu celestial warriors get to them!" Tamahome (who used to look like Tetsuya, but Keisuke saw a definate resemblance in appearence to the Tamahome described by the book, now that the sunglasses had been taken off) said, and took off. Keisuke followed.  
  
They were soon on the street (after narrowly avoiding being caught sneaking The Universe of the Four Gods and The Will of the Four Gods out of the library), and Tamahome was looking around at everyone, eager to find one of the celestial warriors of Suzaku.  
"Shit..!" Tamahome grabbed Keisuke's hand and tugged him into a video store just a second before a tall blonde man in a business suit walked by, ice-blue eyes narrowed in concentration.  
"What?" Keisuke asked, confused.  
"That was Seiryu celestial warrior Nakago!" Tamahome replied in a harsh whisper, as though Keisuke should have known this.  
"Are you gonna be suspicious of every blonde guy we see?"  
"No, just ones that also happen to be incarnated Seiryu celestial warriors."  
"Oh."  
They eventually walked back onto the street, and Tamahome resumed his search.  
"Is that-?" Tamahome stopped, then continued walking, looking slightly disheartened. "It wasn't him."  
"Who?"  
"I thought I saw Chiriko."  
"Oh. Too bad it wasn't him."  
"Yeah."  
Keisuke paused.  
"Hey, why don't we go to this club I know? TONS of people are there.. plus live entertainment!"  
"Uh, okay, sure. What the heck, maybe someone will be there."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: Like? Dislike? Hate? Gosh, Keisuke and Tama-baby (I adopted Nuriko's nickname for him!) have SUCH interesting conversations, don't they? I'm sorry about Nakago in the business suit, but I wanted it that way so NYAH! *sticks out tongue*  
Here's a preview of what Chapter Two: Sidelines and Showbusiness!  
  
Keisuke didn't see anything exciting, and he didn't see anyone who looked like they could be a Suzaku celestial warrior... then again, he had never seen them, only read about them. He looked at Tamahome, who was watching the stage.  
"..The real folk blues.. Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake.. Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai... Ichido kiri de owarunara.." The singer took the words and twisted them into the music as though the two had been meant exclusively, and always, for each other. His (or her, Keisuke couldn't tell) voice was light, medium-pitch, and rose and fell exactly with the music.  
"Keisuke!"  
  
There you go.. more next time! 


	2. Sidelines and Showbusiness

Keisuke's Quest  
By Ryuuen  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Welcome to the second chapter of Keisuke's Quest! Well, I hope you like it a lot, I'm working very hard on this! BTW, translation for the song the singer is, well, singing, will be posted after the chapter. ^_~  
NOTE: Gotta love Cowboy Bebop.  
  
KEISUKE'S QUEST  
PART TWO: Sidelines and Showbusiness  
  
They entered the club together. Neither of them could see the singer, there was somewhat of a crowd.  
"Must be good music tonight," Keisuke commented. Tamahome nodded.  
"It'll be easier to find the celestial warriors here, there are so many people."  
They could hear the singer's voice over the crowd, singing:  
  
"Aishiteta to nageku ni wa  
Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta  
Mada kokoro no hokorobi o  
Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru  
  
Hitotsu no me de asu o mite  
Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru  
Kimi no ai no yurikagode  
Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara.."  
  
They mingled, but they never parted. The two needed to stick together, or they'd probably never find each other again.  
  
"Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure.."  
  
"What's up?" A guy Keisuke knew from school asked.  
"Oh, not much," he said, "just wandering."  
"Lookin' for anything in particular?" The guy asked.  
"No, not really."  
"Okay."  
The guy left, and Keisuke sighed, then looked around for Tamahome. He was headed towards the stage. Keisuke followed.  
  
Keisuke didn't see anything exciting, and he didn't see anyone who looked like they could be a Suzaku celestial warrior... then again, he had never seen them, only read about them. He looked at Tamahome, who was watching the stage.  
"..The real folk blues  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake  
Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai  
Ichido kiri de owarunara.."  
  
The singer took the words and twisted them into the music as though the two had been meant exclusively, and always, for each other. His (or her, Keisuke couldn't tell) voice was light, medium-pitch, and rose and fell exactly with the music.  
"Keisuke!"  
"What is it, Tamahome?" Keisuke almost said Tetsuya. It was going to be hard to adjust to calling him Tamahome..  
"That's one of the celestial warriors!"  
"Who?"  
Tetsuya pointed to the singer.  
"Which one is it?" Keisuke asked.  
"Looks like Suzaku celestial warrior Nuriko to me," he said, "I could be wrong, but.."  
"Well let's try and get a word with them."  
"Him."  
"Oh, excuse me."  
"Your sarcasm astounds me."  
  
"Kibou ni michita zetsuboto  
Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu  
Nani ga yoku te warui no ka  
Koin no omoi to kuramitaita..."  
  
Keisuke finally got a good look at the singer. He was actually pretty short, with long violet hair that was bound in a braid and trailed down past his back. His eyes were almost the same color as his hair. He held the microphone perhaps a bit too close to his lips, and he was dancing a bit to his own music.  
  
"Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou.."  
  
"We can talk to him after the song, ne?"  
Tamahome nodded. Keisuke smiled.  
"We're getting off to a good start, right?" Tamahome asked. Keisuke grinned and nodded.  
"Definately."  
  
"The real folk blues  
Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake  
Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai..."  
  
Tamahome and Keisuke walked until they were only a few feet from the stage. They needed to be able to speak with that singer!!  
If he is one of the celestial warriors, Keisuke thought, but Tetsuya has been wrong before..  
  
"The real folk blues  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake  
Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai  
Ichido kiri de owarunara.."  
  
The music died, and Keisuke and Tamahome waited by the stairs that led off the stage, but the singer did not depart, not yet.  
"I would like to dedicate that song to someone.." The singer began, and then laughed, "but you'll think me foolish. I would like to dedicate that song to the girl in my dream, the one that helped me to come up with this song. Arigato gozaimasu, minna."  
Then he walked off the stage.  
Tamahome intercepted him.  
"Can I speak with you, alone?" The black-haired Suzaku warrior asked. The singer nodded.  
"Oh, alright," he said, "follow me."  
He led them to a room that was quite obviously abandoned. The darkness clung to them like ghosts, and cobwebs crowded every corner.  
"My name is Ryuuen." The singer told them. "What is it you want to talk about?"  
"I'm Keisuke, and this is Tet-Tamahome." Keisuke smiled disarmingly at Ryuuen. "We wanted to know if either of these ring a bell."  
Keisuke took out the Universe of the Four Gods and the Will of the Four Gods. Ryuuen reached out tentatively towards the Will of the Four Gods, then looked up at Keisuke as though asking permission to touch it.  
"Go ahead, read it if you want." Keisuke said, handing him the book.  
Ryuuen read it, and for a while there was silence. Then, the read glow formed again, this time around Ryuuen.  
"What the-?" Ryuuen was suspended about two feet in the air, and then, just like that, he fell to the ground, the glow fading even then. Tears sprang suddenly to his eyes, and he looked up at the two of them, as though seeing them for the first time.  
"Don't worry," Tamahome said soothingly to the fellow celestial warrior, "it's over now."  
"What do you mean?" Keisuke asked.  
"He just relived his entire existance in Hong-Nan in a moment," Tamahome replied, then said to Ryuuen, "it's over now, Nuriko. We're all safe, now."  
Ryuuen.. err, Nuriko, wiped his tears on his sleeve.  
"So, you're the one who's trying to find us all, right?" The violet-haired warrior addressed Keisuke. "Well, looks like that's one more down!"  
"You're awefully optimistic, aren't you?" Tamahome asked dryly. Nuriko nodded, smiling widely.  
Keisuke marveled that anyone could switch moods that fast.  
  
"You know, now that I think of it, I think I may know where one of the other warriors is," Nuriko told them.  
"If you say Hong-Nan, I swear I will kill you." Tamahome replied. Nuriko shook his head.  
"C'mon, I think I know where to find Tasuki!!"  
  
END PART TWO  
  
A/N: Like? Hate? Review!! How'd you like it? The song Nuriko (oops, I mean Ryuuen) was singing was The Real Folk Blues, the ending theme to the show Cowboy Bebop (and one of my favorite anime ending themes of all time!). I thought it worked. Preview time, this one's for Chapter Three: A New Warrior, A New Problem:  
  
Nuriko felt the fist collide with his gut.  
"Aw, damn, I think you broke something..!!" The celestial warrior of strength smiled grimly and flipped back, over his opponents head.  
"You'll die!" His opponent yelled.  
"Not in THIS lifetime!!"  
  
There, that's all this time. I think in the actual chapter the "opponent" will have a name, but for preview purposes, he is only known as the opponent for now. Sigh.  
Here are the lyrics in English for The Real Folk Blues:  
  
The Real Folk Blues  
  
It's too late to cry I love you  
The wind still blowing, my heart still aching  
  
One side of my eyes sees tomorrow,  
And the other one sees yesterday  
I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again  
  
Cry for me, somebody, with dry eyes  
  
The real folk blues  
I just want to feel a real sorrow  
It's not bad, a life in the muddy river  
If life is once  
  
Hopeless hope, and the chance with traps  
What is right, or wrong  
It's like both sides of a coin  
  
How long must I live till I release?  
  
The real folk blues  
I just want to feel a real pleasure  
All that glitters is not gold  
  
The real folk blues  
I just want to feel a real sorrow  
It's not bad, a life in the muddy river  
If life is once..  
  
---  
Please don't take my translation as the real thing, mainly because I tried to move like two words around or so to make the grammer right... example: real lyric: "it's like a both side of a coin", my lyric: "it's like both sides of a coin". I think I was right. So nyah.  
Oh yeah, credit goes to animelyrics.com for the lyrics to The Real Folk Blues. Credit goes to Yuu Watase for Fushigi Yuugi (YU WATASE ROCKS! SHE'S MY FAVORITE MANGA AUTHOR EVER!!!).  
Arigato gozaimasu for reading my fic, sayanora minna-san!  
*Ryuuen* 


End file.
